The Black Rose
by silentbluerider
Summary: DISCONTINUED...Amber Johnson is the first Angel/demon hybrid in existence. now after her powers surface she must face assasination attemps from both sides,heaven and hell, and maybe even find love.
1. Prologue

Black rose

Prologue:

Everything seems calm, but below the surface war was breaking out. The war between angels and demons has been going on for thousands of years; meanwhile the mortals have been ignorant, blaming everything as natural disasters. But soon, hell would break loose.

In a heaven, an intense argument was taking place. "Gabriel likes me more than you, I mean look at me, how could he not, I'm the most beautiful angel around." "You are jealous because he talks to me more than you; after all I'm in his section." The entire time the two forget all about their job, getting even more worked up about the argument.

At that moment, General Gabriel happens to walk by. He sees two sentries arguing on the job and gets angry, 'don't they remember we are at war?' With this in mind he walks over and starts berating them about taking their job seriously.

Gabriel looks at the sentries in disgust, 'this is why I don't have a mate yet, and all these angels are pathetic, not even worthy of courtship. Why is it that _he__?_Wishes I mate when all thisthese Cretans don't take anything seriously? They are nothing more than nuisances, attention seekers all after the power my name offers. 'He shakes his head in disgust. 'I would rather be banished than mate with any of these pathetic angels.'

With this in mind, the general heads off to the conference room: he had a feeling soon everything would change, for better or for worse he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Black rose

Chapter 1: Awakening

17 year old Amber Johnson sighed, 'I wished school would just end already'. Little did she know soon her life would never be the same?!

It was just another typical day at Prince Academy. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. The students were rushing to get to class, and the new teacher was calling her.

"Huh?" "Well I'm happy to know you are paying attention Ms. Johnson, do pay attention. Now who can tell me…?"

'Sigh. I just wish he would stop talking already. Wonder what's for lunch toady.' Amber continued staring outside the window. Soon the bell rung and it was time for lunch. On the way to lunch, Amber bumped into Colin, the school's Ice prince.

"Sorry" "huh""humph" 'whatever, what a weirdo; I don't know what all the girls see in him, he's a jerk.' "Jerk", Amber whispers and Colin smirks as if he heard her.

As school finish, Amber hurried to home, ever since her father remarried,remarried; her life hasn't been the same. Her stepmother started acting as if she was a waste of space. 'Sigh. Wonder if dad's home, ever since he got promoted he hasn't been home a while. Oh well, I wonder if she is home? God, I hope not, I wonder what dad ever saw in her; well time to act like I care how her day was.'

"I'm home!" "You're back already? Well what are you waiting for start doing your chores! And I want them complete by the time your father gets home, no excuses." 'God, what a waste of space, I don't understand why Rick didn't drop her off at the orphanage.'

'Well, that's a nice greeting. God, I can't wait till I'm of age; I just want to leave this place.

After Amber had done what the "wicked witch" demanded of her, she decided to lock herself in her room. 'Mom, why did you have to die? I miss you. God, my head hurts; I think I'll just lie down for a few minutes.' With this thought in mind Amber lied down in her bed and falls asleep, and was soon trapped in a nightmare.

Amber's nightmare:

The dark street was lit up by the full moon behind her. The buildings were covered by red stuff that looked like blood, but what caught her attention was the two inhumanly beautiful couple in the middle of the street. The woman seemed to be holding the dying man, "I will always love you Cleo, never forget that, and maybe we can meet again in the void. Promise me that you will take care of yourself and our child; never give up, Promise Me!" "I promise, I swear I will take care of our child James. But please, don't leave us; I can't do this without you! I ….--I Swear we will meet again!" with this the man gave his last breath and began to fade away. "I Promise…." was carried by the wind as the woman also disappeared.

Scene Change:

The woman she had just finished seeing, was now in the hospital giving birth. The nurse then came in, "congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." The woman, Cleo, looked at the baby girl, "you look just like James, and I wish he was here tofor you, Amber."

Scene change:

Cleo was now holding 6 month old Amber, "I'm sorry, please forgive me my daughter. But you will safe with these mortals, no one will think of looking for you here. I just wish I could see you grow up, but alas, it was not meant to be. No one must know of your existence, for they will hunt you, you the only angel-demon hybrid; the product of our love. Oh, my child, I do not wish upon you, but soon you will forget. Your powers will be bound, and you will live as a mortal; for this I'm sorry, but it must be done." Cleo then took the baby girl, and placed her in the doorstep of the orphanage, but not before binding her powers. With a bright flash of light, the once fairy-like child now looked like regular child. "I wish you all the happiness in the world; never forget I will always love you." With that she knocked on the door and banished,vanished, leaving the sleeping child behind.

Scene Change:

Cleo was running, 'I must get away, my love, we will soon meet again'. Then in flash of red, three hunters pinned her to the ground, "give us the child, the abomination must perish." "Never! Besides the child is dead, she died the night my mate was murdered." "Lies!" "Stop stalling, kill her then search for the child! She must be found! …and you traitor, you will pay for the crimes you committed, bringing that, that abomination into existence." The leader of the hunters then turned its back toward Cleo and vanished. With one final look towards their prey, they plunged their sword into her heart. Her last words were carried by the wind; "soon we will meet again my love! And our child will be free!"

Scene change:

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage, Amber was being adopted by Rick and Lily Johnson. 5 years later; "daddy, daddy, look I helped mommy make cookies. I'm a big girl now!" Amber said as she came running from the kitchen. Rick looked up from his work and smiled, "yes sweetie, you are a big girl now!" Lily comes in carrying a tray of cookies, "yes, and a good baker too!" (Big family moment)  
scene change: 3 years later;

8 year old Amber couldn't believe it; her beautiful mother had been killed. An innocent victim caught by a stray bullet; had she never been at the bank that would had never happened. Earlier that day, when Cleo was at the bank, everything seemed normal, until two drunken teenagers arrived and held everyone hostage and threatened that until they got their money; they were as good as dead! Cleo instantly knew that she wouldn't survive. As the police arrived on the scene, the teens started getting agitated, they couldn't believe just how complicated everything had just gotten. Soon the shooting started, all the hostages hit the ground in a vain attempt to protect themselves. Cleo became frightened by the thought of never being able to see her family ever again. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest; she looked down and saw blood. The next thing she knew she was at the hospital with her daughter crying by her side. Her husband looked angry, resigned, and heartbroken; her daughter was the worst, she looked inconsolable, and confused. The doctor came in and said, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we could do. The bullet is logged within her heart; she has a few more minutes at best. We did all we could but we couldn't risk it; for now she's heavily drugged so she won't feel any pain. Once again, I am truly sorry, but that's the best we could do; you have my condolences." After the funeral was over Amber felt numb inside, but she knew her mother would want her to keep living on. A year after her mother's death, her father decided to remarry. He said Amber needed a mother, and so he married Narcissa James; who's true nature would be shown until it was too late.

Back to the present:

After seeing that creepy nightmare, Amber somehow felt sad and pining for the couple; but she couldn't consider it as coincidence. Then she felt an odd sensation on her back, abruptly two sets of wings erupted from her back. All she could was stared at them in shock. Soon everything made sense; she had just witnessed her birthparents death. But how, How could this happen? This had to be dream, it just didn't make sense, soon she would wake up and everything would return to normal, right? God, she hoped so; but if not, then had all she know, been a lie?


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Black rose

Chapter 2: Revelations

Heaven; a breath taking place, only the purest of souls were allowed there; the roads are pure gold, the trees and flowers are evergreen and sweet smelling. The houses made from precious gems. Everything looks peaceful, safe. Angels roam the streets, inhumanly beautiful, but despite their carefree looks, there is a troubled air around them. Most of the guards seem on the edge, as if waiting for something to occur. Gabriel sensed the shift in the atmosphere. He knew something was about to go down, possibly change the entire cosmos; soon he would be an important element in the event to come.

Hell; such a frightening place. Its sky dark as night, the streets made of bones, the buildings made of onyx; the trees were blackened stumps, the atmosphere held a sense of danger. The inhumanly beautiful demons, looked human except for a few extra body parts, carried an air of excitement, knowing soon they would wreak havoc upon the human world; their lord would soon bring about the end of angels and their creator.

Scene Change

Back on earth, Amber was reflecting on her dream. Just what was happening? How could all that be real, much less be existing; But the proof was in the wings sprouting from her back. Then a knock on her door cut her from her musings, how could she explain them? Suddenly the wings disappeared, and her door opened. "Did you not hear me knocking?" sigh, "look I have visitors coming over in a few minutes, you are to stay in your room and not make any noise, got it? I won't have you ruining my evening because you couldn't control yourself understood? Good, now if I hear anything, and I mean anything, there will be hell to pay." 'Stupid girl' "yes ma'am" 'what a bitch' after her stepmother left, Amber turned her attention to her back, 'how is it possible, they appeared and disappeared? Was I hallucinating or what?' then she noticed something under her top. As she removed it and faced the mirror, she saw a beautiful tattoo of the wings. 'How is this possible?' as soon as she thought about them, the wings appeared. 'Wow, they are beautiful; well there goes that theory of how to get rid of them.' Her wings were divided into two colors; the right were pure white feathers with a hint of silver and the left were black as night with a hint of midnight blue. As soon as she wished they were gone, they disappeared. Little did she know soon her life would change forever!

Before Amber knew it, life returned to normal, and her wings were soon forgotten; except for the times she remembered. Unbeknown to her, her awakening had stirred a huge uproar in both heaven and hell; soon they would come for her.

Everything started out normal, Amber woke up late, got yelled at by her step-mother and managed to get to school on time. Soon it was time for lunch; here's where it started getting weird. Some of the students had overlapping shadows and faces. The front faces looked normal, but the underlying ones showed beings too beautiful to be human; it was like she stepped into a different world. Amber also noticed that she was being stared at by them, "can I help you?" "Sorry I thought that you were someone else" "right…" 'What a bunch of weirdoes, it's like they've never seen me before. Wait, can they see my wings? No it's not possible.' Sigh. 'I must be getting paranoid' with that in mind Amber continued her day, but it wouldn't be until she got home that it would all sink in. Amber was sprawled all over her bed doing homework when she remembered what she saw at school. "Stupid, how could you forget something as important as that? I have got to stop seeing my 'mother', she is starting to rub off on me." Sigh. "Could they have seen my wings? But how, are they angels or demons? Could they be after me? No, it's not possible. My birth mother made sure they thought me as dead, were my parents sacrifice for nothing? Then if so what's going on?" Amber then stretched her wings and started to examine them once more; she never got tired of watching them. Then something occurred to her, what if they reported her appearance to their superiors? Wait, her mother and father left her their knowledge, if only she could access it. With this in mind, Amber got into a meditative pose and began to search her mind; her parent's memories had to be there somewhere. Suddenly, there it was, right in the middle laid a golden orb containing their memories. As soon as she touches it, they began flashing before her eyes; their creation to their death, all their prowess was now at her command. A smirk made way to her face, she had all the knowledge she needed now no one could push her down. With this in mind, she knew it wouldn't be long before they would come for her, and so she must prepare.

When Amber got to school, the first thing she did was observe, she needed to gather information without arousing suspicion; if they knew that she knew, they wouldn't hesitate to killed her, at least for now, all they could do now is observe her which suited her just fine. 'There, a fallen, now to get his attention without arousing attention.' "Hey you, yeah you, have you seen a cell phone around here? I just lost mine and I can't seem to find it." "No sorry, was that all? I must get to class." "Yes sorry about that, thanks anyway" "no problem, see you around" "yeah, bye!" 'Hmm, well work; But, how to become 'friends' with her with anyone becoming suspicious.' With this in mind, Amber began to scheme; all the while keeping her dumb façade on.

Scene Change:

Back at Heaven, Gabriel began to feel restless, he knew something was coming, he could feel it; now to convince everyone else otherwise. Disgruntled by others dismissing what he was saying, Gabriel decided to take matters into his own hands. Aggravated by his persistence of something bigger than the war, God decides to teach Gabriel a lesson; he assigns Gabriel patrol duty. Gabriel must descend to earth and keep an eye on the fallen, since reports of an uprising are being heard. With this new duty on hand, Gabriel now has a chance of see if his gut feeling is correct; therefore he can eliminate the hazard before it gets a chance to become a real threat. Inadvertently, he will oppose to all he stands for, because of said threat.


End file.
